Romance Shmomance
by Kryptonite
Summary: Okay, someone said my descrip wasn't catchy enough so... how's this? I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Chapter 8 up. Draco's nice, the 6th yrs get a new student and everyone starts to see a side of Draco that usually doesn't leave vacation time. Enjoy and R/R.
1. Summer Vacation

Title: Romance Shmomance  
  
  
  
Part One: Summer Vacation  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling, that most brilliant woman, owns everything recognizable to the general public.  
  
Spoilers: Not many  
  
Summary: Draco's nice? What's this? The sixth years get a new student and romance runs amuck. Draco nice... revolutionary idea, huh?  
  
A/N: Hey people! What's up? My first HP fic and I thought it was a good idea. If it's already been done, I apologize. And if another person tells me that Anna is a 'Mary Sue' character, give her some time to develop people! It doesn't happen over night! So please read and review and I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Here we are." Lucius stated as the driver pulled into the expansive driveway.  
  
" Goodie." Draco muttered.  
  
" Cheer up. We're only here for a month and a half. Then we move back into the normal house. Your mum's in the castle waiting and Anna is cleaning out your apartment." Draco's 'apartment' was almost as big as the living room, dining room and kitchen of the castle that the Malfoy's were currently staying at.  
  
" I'll go put my stuff away and come in for dinner." Draco stated, stretching his back out after the two-hour drive.  
  
" Good, good. Just don't interrupt me." Lucius strode away, yelling for the new house elf to bring him something.  
  
" It's okay." Draco said as the driver moved to grab the trunk.  
  
" Sir?"  
  
" I'll take it."  
  
Draco didn't realize what he was saying, and the driver didn't listen. The two carried all of Draco's belongings to the front door of his apartment. As soon as the baggage touched the floor a black lab came bounding into the room.  
  
" Look out!" Someone shouted from the next room over. Draco bent his knees and back just in time to avoid getting knocked over.  
  
" Hello old chum. Is it my imagination or did you get bigger?" He asked in way of greeting. During the exchange between owner and dog the voice entered the room, sending the driver away.  
  
" It's your imagination." She answered, smiling at the scene playing out before her.  
  
" Honey, I'm home." Draco teased, standing up and spreading his arms for a hug.  
  
" Honey yourself. I still have chores to finish. If you want me to do your homework put your school bag on the desk and I'll get to it later." The girl turned and walked back into the other room, the kitchen.  
  
" What kind of welcome is that Anna? I've been gone since Christmas."  
  
" I know. But if I don't finish these chores by tomorrow, it'll be my hide feeling the opposite end of the belt instead of Sophie's."  
  
" Good point. I'm going to take the little giant here and go say hello to mum."  
  
" Okay. I'll put your stuff away for you Master."  
  
" Knock off the master crap unless my father's around."  
  
" Yes sir." Anna answered, knowing full well that it annoyed him.  
  
" You can be really annoying at times, do you know that? I'll be back in a little bit." *It's good to be home*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Couple of Days Later  
  
" Father? What's wrong?"  
  
" I have to reinstate the memory spell."  
  
" This isn't fair father."  
  
" What isn't?"  
  
" She's a pureblood. Shouldn't she know she's a witch?"  
  
" Anna doesn't need to know. She's quite happy as a muggle Draco."  
  
" Then why do you need the memory spell?"  
  
" Because I want her to stay a muggle."  
  
" But-"  
  
" End of discussion Draco."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Draco?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
  
  
" Where's your potions homework? I can't find it."  
  
" I'm going to do that." Draco answered, craning his neck around to see Anna standing in the doorway with a broom in hand.  
  
" Fine. Just let me correct it when you're done."  
  
She said, a smile in her voice. Draco rolled off the couch. On his potions summer work, he always got top-notch marks. Of course, that was mainly because Anna did it for him.  
  
" I can do my own potions homework. I do my own work at school." Anna had gone back to sweeping the floor.  
  
  
  
" Sure ya do." She answered.  
  
" I talked to Dumbledore about you. Before I left."  
  
" Really?" Anna already knew what he was gonna say.  
  
" Listen. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
" Let me guess. I'm a pureblood witch who's only crime was that her family didn't side with Voldemort and is supposed to have a memory charm on her, so that she'll continue to be a good little slave."  
  
" How- but-" Draco stuttered.  
  
" The memory spell wore off after that first year. Not to mention I over heard a conversation with your father a couple of weeks ago."  
  
" Dumbledore says all we have to do is get you a wand and you can go to Hogwarts. Father's gotten a letter every year for you."  
  
" I know. I've seen him hide them away every year." She continued to calmly sweep the floor.  
  
" But. If you know, why haven't you said anything?"  
  
" Because. I'm safe here. Voldemort won't try to kill me; I don't have to worry about muggles or about your father trying to kill me. I'm happy here."  
  
When Anna was seven, the family she had been living with after Voldemort's downfall had been killed and Anna had been kidnapped and put under a spell to be a servant in Lucius Malfoy's house. At the age of eight, she had been assigned to Draco, a snotty, spoiled rotten brat. The reason she was still with him, seven and a half years later, was that Lucius thought that for Draco's 'manly needs' she was better than a house elf.  
  
The two had become fast friends because Anna hadn't taken the pompous exterior as the real person and had shoved through the wall that Draco erected around himself.  
  
" You're anything but safe here. I want you to come to Hogwarts like you deserve."  
  
" Why would you want her to go to Hogwarts boy?" Lucius stepped in. Anna instantly curtsied and bowed her head.  
  
" Master Malfoy." She said quietly.  
  
" She could do my homework, do the messy things for me and allow for Pansy to have a servant that she keeps asking me for."  
  
" Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
" I might have mentioned something."  
  
" Do you believe that this would be a better situation for you?"  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" What about you girl? Do you want to go?"  
  
" I do what I'm told sir." Anna whispered back.  
  
" Fine. I'll speak to Dumbledore and see what can be arranged." With that, Lucius went back out the door as silently as he came. The two waited a few seconds before speaking.  
  
" This is great!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing the lab by his collar. " Lightening, no." The dog had been headed straight for Anna's dirt pile.  
  
" What do you want for dinner tonight?" was all the brunette said in answer.  
  
" Huh?" Draco asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
" Miss Parkinson is coming over for dinner tonight. What would you like for me to make."  
  
" Miss Parkin- oh Pansy. I don't know."  
  
" I know Miss Parkinson isn't too partial to chicken or other birds, milord."  
  
" Good thinking. What do we have in the fridge?"  
  
" Mainly chicken, pheasant. There isn't much else in the way of meats. Fruits, vegetables and snacks."  
  
" Well, your good. Think of something."  
  
" I do my own work at school." She mocked, fending off Draco with the broom when he came at her.  
  
" Just do it." He ordered, unable to keep the smile off his face.  
  
" Yes master." She bowed low, forgetting that once she was open that he'd run at her. Flipping her up onto his shoulder, he carried her into the living room and flung her on the sofa.  
  
" What did I tell you about calling me that?" He asked, sitting on her, getting ready to tickle her already squirming form.  
  
" I'm sorry." Draco pretended to think.  
  
" No." He attacked, knocking all the breath out of Anna.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That Night  
  
" Miss Parkinson." Anna said as she set the plates in front of Draco and Pansy. It was a romantic candle light dinner, except Draco was ready to start cursing the airhead in front of him.  
  
" What's this?" Pansy asked, removing the cover on her steaming plate.  
  
" The appetizer was cheesy potato skins, lemonade for the drinks. A nice banana nut bread on the side with butter. The main course is apple-hazelnut stuffed chicken breast, along with mashed potatoes and cream corn. And for desert strawberry shortcake. All of which are Draco's favorites." Anna said quietly, answering Pansy's question and severely disgusting her.  
  
" Draco, you know I hate chicken. And banana nut bread. I can't, no I won't, eat this." She crossed her arms stubbornly as Anna's eyes twinkled with mischief in the gloom.  
  
" I'm sorry Miss Parkinson. But there is no more food in the kitchen. Nothing edible by a girl of your... standards." Anna was going to say size but thought better of it.  
  
" Would you like to go home Pansy? I'm sure you'd be more comfortable there."  
  
" Yes I would. Good bye."  
  
She said, storming into the living room with a huff. The two conspirators heard Pansy say the where she wanted to go and the whoosh as she stepped into the fire. Anna sat down in Pansy's vacated seat.  
  
" Mind if I join you?"  
  
" Not at all." 


	2. Diagon Alley

Title: Romance Shmomance  
  
  
  
Part Two: Diagon Alley  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone who owns Harry Potter has tons more money and VERY good lawyers. Which leaves me out, don't it?  
  
Spoilers: What do you think?  
  
Summary: It's an entire scene in Diagon Alley. That's about it. Mr. Ollivander plays a small part.  
  
A/N: Hey people! The second chapter already, cool. I want to give a huge thanks to one of my best friends currently sitting next to me for helping with the brainstorming of this chapter. Thanks Fox. Please read and review and I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello Potter." Malfoy said, blocking the way into the bookstore.  
  
" What do you want Malfoy?" Harry went on the defense in an instant. Ready to fight and ready to stop Ron from doing something stupid.  
  
" Just saying hello." Hermoine looked around Draco and spotted Anna, carrying Draco's books in a basket.  
  
" Who's she Malfoy? A slave?" His face softened for a heartbeat when he looked back on Anna.  
  
" A friend. So, Potter, getting Weasel to carry your things for a few coins?"  
  
" Where's your father?" Ron asked, ignoring the comment and worried because the last time the Weasley's had run into Lucius, Ginny had been given a diary that used to belong to Tom Riddle.  
  
" He decided to stay home this outing. Getting school supplies. Though I don't see how that's any of your business. Come along." He said, looking back at Anna. She bit her lip and went to pass by the wonder trio.  
  
" You coming to Hogwarts? Or are you just some pathetic muggle?" Ron couldn't help but add the sneer in his voice. In half an instant two wands were pointed at his throat, faster than he could blink.  
  
" What I do, and what I am, is my business. Not a bit of it is any of yours. Now move along." The fire in her eyes scared Ron more than the wand at his throat.  
  
" Fine." The trio moved aside and let the two pass.  
  
" How long do you think it will take for them to realize this isn't real?" Anna asked once they were out of hearing range.  
  
" They probably won't. On to Madame Malkins robes." Anna was outfitted with brand new robes in ten minutes and the duo moved onto Ollivanders.  
  
" Ahhhh. Mr. Malfoy. Didn't fancy seeing you again. Don't tell me you broke your wand." Mr. Ollivander had such a disapproving tone in his voice.  
  
" No, no nothing like that. We need a wand for Anna here. She's going to Hogwarts."  
  
" Oh, oh, oh. Anna Terrise?"  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" I remember your mother and father. Nice people, nice people. So, try this." He handed her a deep colored wand. He snatched it from her hand in a heartbeat.  
  
" Try this. Dragon heartstring." That too, was snatched away.  
  
" How about this. Seven and a half inches." No sparks.  
  
" Sir?" Anna tried to interrupt his thoughts.  
  
" Here. Ebony." Nothing.  
  
" Alright, alright. You're a tricky customer, but I like that. Try this. Beech-wood, fourteen and three quarter inches, with a phoenix feather core. Quite strong, I might add."  
  
Anna barely had to touch it before a warmth flooded her fingers and sparks lit up the shop like a fireworks display.  
  
" Good, good, very good. Eight galleons please." Mr. Ollivander extended his hand and smiled widely.  
  
" Here you go sir."  
  
" I hope to hear good things about you Miss Terrise."  
  
" Yes sir." Anna called over her shoulder to the kindly old gentleman.  
  
" I'm getting to old for this." He muttered once the door closed. A voice drifted back to his ears.  
  
" No you're not sir." 


	3. Train Rides and Sorting Mistakes

Title: Romance Shmomance  
  
  
  
Part Three: Train Rides and Sorting Mistakes  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I only have 300 some dollars in the bank. If I owned Harry Potter, I'd have thousands. The only thing I own is a Harry Potter Game Boy Advance Game and the movie.  
  
Spoilers: What do you think?  
  
Summary: This is just going through two small sections of the train ride and the end of the sorting ceremony. Not much but still.  
  
A/N: Hey people! Here's the third chapter. I know that this one and the last have been a little short but not every chapter can be eight pages. I'll try and get another chapter up by next Sunday (1-26) but I might not be able to. Please read and review and I hope you like the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" All you have to do-"  
  
  
  
" Is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I know. You worry too much." Harry heard the voices before he saw the faces. Ron was a step behind him and saw them after Harry.  
  
" It's your first time, give me a break would ya?" Draco was actually smiling. Not a sneer like he usually had but an actual smile, all because of the girl in front of him. The same girl from Diagon Alley.  
  
" He never did mention her name did he?"  
  
" I don't think so."  
  
" What's the matter?" Hermoine had been even further behind the two who had been rushing to get on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
" Nothing." The two had already moved through the barrier allowing Harry and Ron to move as well.  
  
" Obviously it was something."  
  
" We'll tell you on the train." Harry whispered, trying to avoid having to tell Ginny or the other Weasley's.  
  
" You better." Hermoine said. She still didn't like being kept out of the loop.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Okay. We're on the train. Now what made you stop?"  
  
" You know the girl from Diagon Alley? The girl Malfoy was with?"  
  
" Yeah what about her?"  
  
" She's here. With Malfoy."  
  
" Here?"  
  
" Yeah. He was telling her how to go through the barrier. And get this. He was smiling." Ron couldn't help but shudder.  
  
" No. That's not possible. You must've seen it wrong."  
  
" That's not possible."  
  
" Amazing."  
  
~~~~~ " Anna?"  
  
" Yeah?" She asked, trying to rub away the sleep.  
  
" Time to change. We'll be at Hogwarts in five minutes."  
  
Draco's voice was coming through the door and had interrupted a good dream.  
  
" I'll be right out."  
  
" I'm sorry about yesterday." Anna winced at the memory. Her back was still swollen.  
  
" It's okay."  
  
" No it's not."  
  
" It's not like you could have done anything about it."  
  
" Yeah." *I couldn't. Anything I would've said would have gotten her in more trouble* " I'm still sorry."  
  
" I'll be right out Draco." Anna listened for any more arguments before going to get dressed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" First year's this way!" Hagrid's booming voice called out when the train pulled up.  
  
" Hagrid!" Harry called, waving his hand over his hand.  
  
" Hi there Harry. How've ya been?"  
  
" Just fine Hagrid. How was your break?"  
  
" Just fine, just fine. Anna!" The girl had just stepped off the train, Malfoy behind her, right next to Harry.  
  
" Hello Hagrid."  
  
" Dumbledore want's ya ta come with the first year's. Says he wants ya ta talk with McGonagall before ya get sorted."  
  
" Okay. Bye Draco. I'll see ya at the banquet." She waved goodbye and ran down towards the boats. Draco noticed the wonder trio staring at him.  
  
" What?" He asked, before he shoved past the three to get to the carriages.  
  
" Now that was odd."  
  
" You can say that again." Ron agreed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Now that the first years have been sorted we have one more thing to do before we're able to eat. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is still off limits. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked that I tell the students that EVERYTHING from Fred and George Weasley's joke shop is off limits. However that does not include things that don't explode or make a mess of any sort.  
  
" And finally, we have another student to sort. She will be joining the sixth years since she was given an equivalency exam over the summer and she passed. Anna? Please come out now."  
  
The five foot seven brunette stepped from behind a door and sat on the stool where Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
" Sixth year." Was the very first thing the sorting hat said.  
  
*Please Slytherin, please* Anna wished fervently.  
  
*You're not sneaky enough. Of course with time... No. Better put you somewhere else*  
  
*Slytherin please. Master Malfoy will kill me if I'm not in Slytherin with Draco*  
  
*You like the youngest Malfoy. Oh well. Let's see... too brave for Hufflepuff, too restless for Ravenclaw. Which just leaves* " GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
At the same time Anna practically screamed 'no' in her head. There was some enthusiastic clapping all around, except from the Slytherin table. From that section, came only the sound of dead silence.  
  
" Now that that is done. Miss Terrise, please join your house table and we can start the feast." Dumbledore smiled, not fully comprehending the horror that had just befallen Anna. She walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table and sat down, banging her head on the table with a thunk just as the food appeared.  
  
*This is going to be one long year* was the thought running through five different people's heads. 


	4. Potions

Title: Romance Shmomance  
  
  
  
Part Four: Potions  
  
Author: Look up.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the computer that I'm typing on... wait a minute! I don't own that! What's this world coming too?  
  
Spoilers: Of course  
  
Summary: This is just the first potions lesson of the year. Since I couldn't wait, I had it be their first class on the first day.  
  
A/N: Hey! I met my own deadline. Cool. Wonder how this year's going to turn out. Anna's in Gryffindor and well, you'll see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So, your name's Anna?" Hermoine was trying to make small talk with the new girl. Anna looked like she'd swallowed numerous bugs at once.  
  
" My name's Ron, this is Harry and the know-it-all is Hermoine."  
  
" Hey." She interrupted him briefly.  
  
" We have potions next, with Slytherin." Harry whispered letting Hermoine and Ron fight for once. Anna brightened at both the word 'potions' and 'Slytherin'.  
  
" So, you live with Malfoy?"  
  
" I work for him."  
  
Anna answered quietly, reaching for another piece of bacon. Ron was so flabbergasted that he just about dropped his cup of pumpkin juice and he just about let good food fall from his open mouth. Hermoine remedied the situation by taking the cup from Ron's limp hand at the same time she forced his jaw shut.  
  
" You work for a slimy git like that?" Ron practically screeched when he got his senses back.  
  
" Don't insult Master Malfoy." That dangerous glint from Diagon Alley was back in Anna's eyes.  
  
" Fine, fine." Ron backed down quickly, much to the watching Slytherins' amusement.  
  
" When does our first class start?" Anna asked, looking at a watch attached wrong side up to her left wrist.  
  
" In fifteen minutes, why?" She sighed.  
  
" No reason."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, what do ya think Snape's come up with this year?" The wonder trio was sitting together at a desk, wondering what was taking Snape so long.  
  
" Probably something mean and nasty." Dean injected into the conversation.  
  
" Knowing Snape." Ron agreed. When he twisted around to see Dean, he saw Anna sitting by herself in the back of the room. Tapping Ron and Hermoine on the shoulders, he nodded to the back.  
  
Unfortunately, Snape choose that moment to walk in.  
  
" I had hoped some of you would find yourselves unable to come back this year. A pity really." He commented looking mainly at the Gryffindors'. " A pity. Now listen up because I will not repeat myself." Severus continued to outline the school year. " Any questions."  
  
Although Hermione's hand shot up, he ignored her.  
  
" Good. Now for our first assignment you will be making a Terrak (A/N Tear- ack) Potion. It's an extremely volatile mixture because of the first three ingredients. If mixed correctly, it should calm down by the fifth ingredient and be able to protect you from all curses, excluding the unforgivable curses."  
  
A few students shuddered, thinking of the danger that lurked outside of Hogwarts walls.  
  
" Here is a list of ingredients needed for the potion. Find them and bring them back by next class." Anna scanned the list looking for a certain weed.  
  
" Sir?" She asked, raising her hand.  
  
" What?" He snapped.  
  
" You're missing an ingredient. With what you have here, this is more likely to blow up than calm down." Anna said, trying to disappear now that she had EVERYONE'S attention. No one had ever questioned Snape before.  
  
" Well." He paused a second. " I'm glad someone picked up on it. I will be providing that certain weed next time. I wouldn't have if you hadn't noticed it. You all owe Miss Terrise, here, your life. Dismissed. Go on git!" He yelled when they didn't move fast enough.  
  
" What?" Everyone was staring at the girl as if she'd grown a second head. 


	5. Beauty

Title: Romance Shmomance  
  
  
  
Part Five: Beauty  
  
Author: Take a wild guess  
  
Disclaimer: I own Anna and I own the idea. Claiming any more is just asking for trouble.  
  
Spoilers: Very slightly  
  
Summary: It's after the first day of the school year. It's just a small section between Draco and Anna.  
  
A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter, I'm having a ball typing all these different chapters for different stories up. If you're reading this, I have to ask you to go read my other stories. You might like them and you might not but hey. I need all the reviews I can get. So read and enjoy and don't forget to leave a donation in the box when you're done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was staring at the girl as if she'd grown a second head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I didn't want everyone thinking I'm a freak I just didn't want the stupid thing to blow up in my face."  
  
" They don't think you're a freak."  
  
" Yes they do. Admit it."  
  
" I know you're a freak. They're just speculating." Anna hit the boy sitting next to her.  
  
" Shut up." She laughed, trying to forget about the awful first day.  
  
" You didn't say please." He teased right back.  
  
" When did you find this room?"  
  
" Second year. I'd come here and think of you."  
  
" That's so sweet. Now I know you can't be a true blue Malfoy."  
  
" Unfortunately."  
  
The room the duo was sitting in was absolutely beautiful by wizard and muggle standards. It was a large room, about ¾ the size of the Great Hall, and the walls were covered with plants and animals and water that was magicked to be real and alive. There were areas were you could disappear into the woods, through a door, and enter any room in the castle you wanted.  
  
On one end, there was a waterfall, with a pool at the bottom and plenty of rocks to sit and picnic and sunbathe on. That is, if there was a sun coming through. Around the pool was a clearing filled with all numbers of wildflowers with a path to each door in the woods. The trees had ivy covering their trunks, and the grass was smoother than velvet.  
  
" We'd better get going. It's almost time for curfew."  
  
" It doesn't matter Anna. Go to the last door at the end, say 'Gryffindor Common Room' and you'll be there."  
  
" That's a neat trick. Don't forget to do your homework."  
  
" Already done. Remember? You helped me with it."  
  
" Oh that's right. I'll see you tomorrow Draco." She said before walking to the door and stepping through.  
  
" Good night my love." *I hate being a Malfoy* 


	6. Silencer

Title: Romance Shmomance  
Part Six: Silencer  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
Spoilers: If any, few  
  
Summary: This is after that small section with Anna and Draco. There should be one more small section before this night's over. Or not, I'm not sure.  
  
A/N: Hello again! I hope you're liking this, I'm enjoying writing it, here is the next chapter, short as it is. Everyone SHOULD know the drill by now, read, review and tell me what you did (or didn't) like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Anna?"  
  
" Yeah?" She paused before turning to go up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
  
" Can we talk to you a minute?" Hermoine was trying to be nice and to get the girl to sit down and talk to the wonder trio.  
  
" Sure." The conversation with the three friends lasted fifty-nine minutes more than Hermoine had asked for and it wasn't pleasant. Though the tone of the conversation was kept to a minimum so the few other students in the room couldn't hear what they were discussing.  
  
" I can't believe-"  
  
" Malfoy isn't the greatest person. He'll sell you out as soon as the time comes, he'll sell anyone out for the right price." Ron tried to reason with the girl, not truly comprehending her loyalty the young man. Instead of keeping quiet and seated, she surged up, calling attention to the four of them from everyone else in the room.  
  
" Do you even know him? Have you ever spent even half a minute in a REAL conversation with him? Any of you? Huh? When you can say you spent five seconds talking to the real Draco Malfoy then I'll listen to you. Until then otama posia matora (A/N o-tom-a po-se-a ma-tore-a)." She practically jumped out the portrait hole, smoke filling the area where she had stood.  
  
" What has that- that-" Ron was trying to say 'that Malfoy done to her' but he couldn't seem to get past the block that filled his mouth.  
  
" I think I know what she just did," Harry said, speaking quietly. Ron paled as the other two couldn't even udder his name.  
  
" A spell." Ron's skin next to his flame red hair looked like a ghost's. He looked ready to pass out, but he didn't. The few other's in the common room tried to say something, anything, about the young Malfoy and found they couldn't.  
  
" On all of us." Hermoine added. Outside the common room, where fear was a major playing card, Anna was sitting next to the picture of the pink lady.  
  
She was refusing to cry and a very sad air as palpable as the smoke that had been in the common room gathered around the girl before she shoved off from the ground. A single thought occupied her mind, finding that room where she and Draco had spent a peaceful couple of hours, before the real world stepped back in.  
  
*I can't do this!* Anna wailed in her head. Draco jerked out of a sound sleep to hear Anna's dejected voice bouncing off the corners of his mind.  
  
" Anna," He whispered into the dark, fear making him lose his breath. " Anna, what happened!" 


	7. Reversal Fights

Title: Romance Shmomance  
Part Seven: Reversal Fights  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
Spoilers: If any, few  
  
Summary: This is the beginning of the second day of school  
  
A/N: Hello. Where are all of my loyal reviewers? Oh well, I'll have to figure out some way to get reviews. I hope those of you reading would be nice enough, lazy or not, to review, it really does make my day. Thanks, and enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Anna," He whispered into the dark, fear making him lose his breath. " Anna, what happened!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine were walking down the hall to breakfast when Harry and Ron were grabbed from behind and slammed painfully into the wall. Crabbe had grabbed Ron, Draco had grabbed Harry and Goyle was restraining Hermoine.  
  
" What did you do to her!" Draco yelled, almost spitting on Harry's face.  
  
" More like what she did to us." Ron muttered, struggling against the hand that pinned his chest and back to the wall, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground.  
  
" I don't care what you did, I'll kill you anyway. Where is she?" Malfoy was livid, trying and doing a very good job of covering up his fear with anger.  
  
" We don't know where she is. If we did, we'd ask her to remove the spell."  
  
" What spell?" Malfoy ground Harry's shoulders a little more into the wall, making him wince.  
  
" We can't say your name or say anything bad about you. That's what." Hermoine spat out from where she was struggling to get put back down. Goyle had grabbed both her arms and lifted her up, pinning her arms to her side.  
  
" What did you do to make her use that spell?" Draco had loosened his grip and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to do the same.  
  
" We told her to be careful around you."  
  
" Dimwits. Do you have any idea where she is?" Draco was trying to be patient, wanting to find Anna more than pound these two.  
  
" No and we are not dimwits." Ron said, scuttling away from Crabbe.  
  
" No wonder she was pissed off. Crabbe, Goyle, go eat. I think I might know where she is." Malfoy sped off, with one more poisonous glare at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and lumbered off, ignoring the wonder trio now that food was allowed.  
  
" Eat or follow him?"  
  
" Follow." Ron and Harry said it together and the three hurried to follow their archenemy. Malfoy had sped to almost a run, but pulling the marauders map from his pocket, Harry and his friends were able to follow him easily. They came to an open door where the sound of crying was heard. Harry snuck closer, putting a finger to lips, telling the others to be quiet.  
  
" Anna, what happened?"  
  
" I didn't mean to." She whispered, trying to control the sobs that racked her body.  
  
When Harry peeked in, he couldn't believe his eyes. Draco had wrapped his arms around Anna, and she was crying into his shoulder. Ron's eyes bulged when he saw and Hermoine bit her lip.  
  
" They said that you'd sell me out in a heartbeat. I couldn't listen to them talk like that anymore."  
  
" What did you say, exactly. I'm going to have to remove the spell but I can't unless you tell me what it was." Draco's voice had gone from angry to velvet smooth faster than he had run.  
  
The wonder trio backed away before talking, " He was being nice." Ron looked glum.  
  
" Yeah, he was. I think he really likes her, and vice versa. We might have done something wrong here."  
  
" It's just- just-" Ron wanted to say, 'He's just so nasty all the time, how could we know?' but the spell wouldn't let him.  
  
" We know. We need to apologize to Anna." Harry's green eyes were clouded with regret at what he had said the night before.  
  
" As soon as possible," Hermoine agreed. The three nodded and walked off to breakfast to give Anna and Draco privacy. They didn't notice the counter- spell working, feeling like a thick fog traversing their vines.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I can't go back Draco. I screwed up."  
  
" Yeah, you did." He answered, kissing the top of her head. The two had skipped all of the days' classes, sitting in the room that Draco had found and shown Anna. " But I fixed it so you can."  
  
" I'm not sure I want to. Can't we just stay here?"  
  
" You know better than that."  
  
" I know, but I hate reality. It doesn't want us together. It doesn't want us any where near each other."  
  
" We can get past that. We'll get past everything." Malfoy pulled the girl of his dreams closer, refusing to give up. " We'll win." 


	8. Library Tears

Title: Romance Shmomance  
  
Part Eight: Library Tears  
  
Author: Kryptonite  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
Spoilers: If any, few  
  
Summary: Short piece in the library with Pansy.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long. This is just a filler chapter, as I think the next few will be, so it's not too long. Just a way to keep the story going as I try to get my thoughts straight. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Draco please. That is so not the right answer." Anna rolled her eyes at Draco's homework.  
  
" What do you know?" He mumbled angrily. His beautiful fall Saturday was being spent in a stuffy library on homework. Anna flicked his ear.  
  
" If you don't pay attention you aren't going to know anything either. Now we have an exam in McGonagall's class coming up so pay attention."  
  
" I did perfectly fine without you before."  
  
" And you are going to do even better now." Pansy choose that moment to walk in.  
  
" Hello Draco. How are you?" She said it in that lovey-dovey voice that just made Anna want to throw up.  
  
" Fine. Come to study for our Transfiguration exam?" He questioned, not lifting his eyes from the textbook.  
  
" I came to ask you if you wanted to go sit outside. We could find... something... to do." She tried looking down at Draco through her eyelashes, which needless to say didn't work well.  
  
" I'm studying thanks." Draco turned the page and continued reading. Pansy's face distorted into anger at Draco's dismissal. Reaching up she grabbed a fistful of Anna's hair and pulled, hard.  
  
Anna's jaw clamped shut automatically when her head was yanked viciously back. A small sound of pain escaped her lips but it was enough to alert Draco to what Pansy was doing.  
  
" Let her go." Draco was standing, facing Pansy, ready to pull his wand if he needed to.  
  
" Why should I? She's just a pathetic little servant. She has no right to be here, little mudblood." Pansy sneered.  
  
" No Pansy. She's purer than you are."  
  
Pansy paled and tried another line of attack. " Muggle-lover then. It taints her pure blood. She doesn't deserve you." Pansy was desperate.  
  
" You don't deserve me. Now let go of Anna's hair." Pansy's grip tightened and her knuckles were turning white.  
  
" No. She needs to learn her place. The nerve of her, getting sorted into Gryffindor." Her arm jerked down involuntarily, taking Anna's head with it. Anna winced in pain.  
  
" That was the sorting hat's decision, as wrong as it was, Anna had no connection with that." His wand was now resting in his hand and Pansy's eyes widened in fear. She knew for a fact how good Draco was with his wand.  
  
" I'm telling your father." Pansy cried, tears bursting from her eyes, as she dropped her hand and ran out of the empty library. Draco dropped to his knees beside Anna.  
  
" You okay?"  
  
" Yes. You should have gone with her. Done something to stop her from calling your father."  
  
" And what would I have done?"  
  
" Oh I don't know, kissed her? Promised to sleep with her, commissioned me to be her personal foot stool, something!"  
  
" Not a chance on any of those." Anna sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
" I know. And now I have to face a beating. Your father is worse than Pansy in every way."  
  
" Sorry." Draco said, in retrospect, it probably would have been better to have gone after Pansy. " Maybe I can still catch her." Draco stood up and walked out the doors.  
  
" Hurry." Anna called, not loud enough for anyone but herself to hear. 


	9. Nothing

Title: Romance Shmomance  
  
Part Nine: Nothing  
  
Author: Kryptonite  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
Spoilers: If any, few  
  
Summary: Day or two after the library scene. Draco's talking to Anna. Officially AU since I'm not going to add in the events of OotP.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long. This is just a filler chapter, as I think the next few will be, so it's not too long. Just a way to keep the story going as I try to get my thoughts straight. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Are you absolutely insane?" Draco shrieked later.  
  
" No." Anna replied calmly.  
  
" Are you positive? Because it sounds to me like-"  
  
" Like I want to keep all my limbs attached, all my blood in my body and all my skin in one piece. If that includes sucking up to Pansy, doing her homework and," Anna shuddered before adding, " doing her nails, so be it." She crossed her arms and looked up at Draco.  
  
" Why can't you just ignore us like everyone else?" Draco asked in defeat, hands pulling the skin of his face down grotesquely.  
  
" Because no matter how ugly the Slytherin Prince looks or acts, I still love him despite what everyone says, despite what is right or wrong and despite the consequences.  
  
I love you, Pansy isn't going to change that, your father is going to change that, hell, the whole bloody world isn't going to change that!" Anna burst, pulling his hands into hers.  
  
" Now all I need is to hear you say that you still love me as much as you did when we came and I will be able to go to sleep happy." Anna had rested her forehead against Draco's, smiling tiredly up at him, trying to ignore the look of pure sadness in his eyes.  
  
" I can't." He whispered. Anna froze. The boy she loved, who she would do anything for, who had told her a million times he loved her, couldn't say three little words.  
  
" What?" She whispered back, not moving eyes wide in fear, tears shining near the bottom.  
  
" I can't keep lying to you." Anna's hands dropped to her side and she slowly but surely backed up, praying that Draco would come to his senses and tell her that he loved her and pull her back into his arms. " It was fun while it lasted."  
  
" How could you? How can you?" She hissed, eyes narrowed, shining from unshed tears. She turned and walked normally from the room, head held proud, her entire frame rigid.  
  
" Are you happy now?" Draco asked the shadows over his shoulder. His jaw was set and his muscles tense.  
  
" Extremely."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Something wrong?" Ginny asked the girl who had just walked into the common room.  
  
" Nope, nothing. I just have a headache. I'll see you all in the morning." Anna walked straight through the common room, up the stairs and into her dorm.  
  
" Well, that was weird." Ginny remarked looking back at the dream team.  
  
" Twenty bucks says it has to do with Malfoy." Ron nodded his head before bending back over his Potions essay.  
  
" Probably does. Not much we can do about it now though." Hermione agreed with Harry and turned back to her book.  
  
" No sense fretting." She added absently, turning a page. 


	10. AN: Sorry Folks

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this story, along with many others, is on hold for the moment due to a very bad case of writers block. A few of these stories, such as One Will Save Us, Newcomer, and Strangers, have been on what seems a permanent break. I'm extremely sorry. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts on how to continue they'll be much appreciated.

What follows is a list of all my stories that are being put on hold temporarily.

Fanfiction Stories:

Newcomer

One Will Save Us

Arranged

Tolerance

Tok'ra Relations

Chances Born

Abuse

Help Me, Please

Honored Memories

Protection

Punk Protectors

Romance Shmomance

Fictionpress Stories:

Perfect Strangers

Atlantis

Headaches

The Raven

Again, I am very sorry. Thank you for all your support.


End file.
